Threads of Love Throughout Time
by TheShock
Summary: (AU) When Equestria is placed in front of new dangers - that includes a possible war with Yakistan - what will Twilight Sparkle do? And will she be able to finally find true love? [Mentions of Flashlight, but main pairing is Twilestia.] (Rated T for now. Cover does not belong to me, it is an art made by vulpeca on Deviantart.)
1. Prologue (Reflections)

**Author's Note: I have gone through the process of rewriting my story**  
 **The main pairing IS Twilestia (don't like, don't read), there will be mentions of Flashlight, as a past relationship of Twilight's.**  
 **By the way:**  
'Whatever is marked like this' - is a flashback / memory  
"Whatever is marked like this" - is thoughts.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Go and you'll see that a smile, often hides a great sorrow"_

* * *

 _This night was not like any other nights, that much somepony could see - Princess Luna's nights were charming, ethereal, enough to make you stop and look at nature in it's raw essence, galaxies spreading far and far away. It was very much different than what Celestia used to create during the nights - as the sun diarch, it was pretty difficult for her to capture the very feeling night was supposed to give - it makes sense why the days were so beautiful and brilliant, that nature awoke with every kiss of sunrays on the leaves of trees, on the petals of flowers. No matter the season, daylight was time for joy, while midnight was time for fantasies._  
 _Princess Celestia was thinking this as she looked towards the endless curtain of night, adorned with billions of stars and constellations - some old, some new - or some being Luna's own design, as it was the constellation that formed Starswirl the Bearded's figure or the one that looked a lot like Twilight Sparkle. The princess paused in her thoughts to recall each memory she shared with Twilight during her years of studies - studies the latter insisted that she continues even if she's now an Alicorn and the Princess of Friendship - and Celestia came to a bittersweet realisation, that her feelings towards the young protege have changed to a great extent than she thought. She still saw in Twilight that filly - oh so devoted - to doing everything in her power to please the princess, but those years haven't changed the fact that Twilight was now a mare. A lavender mare, with that superb six-starred cutie mark, with her big purple eyes and that beautiful mane Celestia cared to admit she brushed as the two were spending time together._  
 _"Yes, but then you were her mentor, you were her guide. You weren't that much of a confidante, of a friend, of someone she could trust more than anyone", Celestia chastised herself. "but then again she still trusted you with taking decisions." The white Alicorn was fighting herself over the dreariest of matters: a matter of the heart. A matter where feelings of the past turn into something different in the present, and Luna was keen to observe the struggle Celestia was going through - the ever-so wise Lunar diarch knew her sister like the back of her hoof - and the banishment didn't diminish the strong bond the two sisters shared. A thousand years is a huge gap, but they could always catch up as time went by - and Luna thought it was the right moment to delve into her sister's mind..._  
 _The Lunar diarch descended towards the balcony where Celestia stood - her attire resembling the stars on the sky - and looked with her azure blue skies at the white Alicorn, concern written all over her muzzle, and it was obvious Celestia refused to look at her sister, she didn't want to trouble Luna too much. But the Lunar Princess wasn't the one to give up so easily.  
_  
\- Tia, please, look at me. What happened to thee? Why thy sadness is so ever-growing? _Luna asked her sister.  
_  
\- It's nothing, Lulu, _Celestia tried to diminish her sister's concern.  
_  
\- Thy muzzle says it's nothing, but thy heart says it's something. Why are thou so adamant in bottling up whatever is disturbing thee? _Luna frowned, as her eyes kept gazing at the white alicorn.  
_  
\- Lulu, I insist, it's really nothing. I was just-, _Celestia tried to say as she prepaired to go back inside her bedroom.  
_  
\- Don't say it's nothing, Tia. I can sense your sadness, and I feel it's related in some ways to Twilight Sparkle, _Luna said as she stomped one hoof on the balcony.  
_  
\- What about her? She's my protege, and I must say the lack of friendship reports has made me sad, _Celestia lied through her teeth_ , I had hoped she will at least write to me some more, that's all, _the alicorn said as she dismissed the discussion, entering her bedroom._

 _Princess Luna was right, Celestia was bothered by something related to Twilight Sparkle - and she didn't buy through her sister's lie. "Whatever is the reason for Tia's sadness, she will come to me, sooner or later."  
_

* * *

 _On the other side of Equestria, in the small town of Ponyville - where Twilight has been residing for a long time, after moving from the Oak Library to her Friendship Castle - the silence was interrupted by a few crickets here and there and a few sleepless ponies that decided to enjoy Luna's beautiful nights, as their sillhouettes were given away by the few lit lanterns in various parts of the town. What wasn't entirely surprising was that, in the distance, one could see the lights on in Twilight's Friendship Castle - specifically, one light, somewhere at the ground floors - because Twilight enjoyed studying at night sometimes, and there were days when she didn't get out of her castle, as she was sleeping during the day. Her hectic schedule was somewhat criticized by Spike and the rest of her friends - even Celestia pleaded that she'd rest - , but Twilight reassured everyone she is just fine, even though that wasn't entirely real. The young Alicorn was indeed troubled by the fact that her studies were eating up a lot of her time - not that she didn't enjoyed them - but she didn't see anypony for days, and no matter how hard Rarity or even Applejack tried to convince her to hang out some time, Twilight would always refuse._  
 _Twilight was also plagued by various thoughts, about Celestia, about her studies, about pretty much everything - and the only thing helping was Cadence's exercise to breathe in and out, while holding your hoof away - but even that method was prone to failing sometimes. Right now, she was studying **The Great History of Equestria - Second Book,** mainly because she needed to get some facts straight and remember as much as she can. Twilight was going by the idea that "if you analyse everything thoroughly, you're bound to succeed", and that kind of thinking **did** save Equestria a number of times - for example at her brother's wedding - she never forgot the moment Celestia was hurt, her heart then was galloping so fast, fearing for the Princess' safety._

'- **Princess Celestia!** _Twilight yelled in fear, as she trotted rapidly towards the princess, her friends following behind. **  
**_  
\- Twilight...the Elements of Harmony...you must get them if you want to defeat the Queen!'

 _"Looking in her eyes, I could see determination and fear. She feared for us all - but she feared for me the most - I could see it." Twilight then recalled how she heroically stood, alongside her friends, forming a circle around the Princess - the alicorn remembered that she did try to recover on her own terms, but she was weakened._

'- I might not know the full details of how you managed to capture Cadence and everything, but I do know one thing, _Twilight said as she gritted through her teeth_ , that _**nopony**_ hurts Princess Celestia and goes away with it!

\- You do realise that I'm stronger than Celestia, you foalish pony? What can your magic do? NOTHING, _Chrysalis was roaring as her green eyes were shining with hunger.  
_  
\- I will do just about **_anything_** to stop you, Chrysalis! _Twilight's eyes were filled with anger as she charged up her horn.  
_  
\- And we're goin' to stand together with her, _Rainbow Dash said as she advanced next to Twilight._

\- Ah know one thing, Queen, and that's nopony messes with us all, _Applejack trotted forward.  
_  
\- We stand as one, _Rarity added as she joined Applejack and Rainbow._

\- You foalish ponies! You have just signed your doom, _Chrysalis said as she charged her horn with Changeling power._ '

 _Twilight then recalled the rather fierce exchange of magic between herself and the Queen, and how at one point Chrysalis changed into Celestia, forcing the Alicorn to hold back, like a lot, until the real Celestia urged Twilight to defeat the Queen. "It wasn't the best day, but then again, Equestria was saved, and the Princess didn't suffer any long term injuries. Why do I still feel sad though?" the lavender Alicorn rummaged the thought in mind, while returning to her studies, but the frown on her muzzle did not disappear. In the meantime, Spike, awoken by the need to quench his thirst, descended from his bed and out of his bedroom - which was two rooms away from Twilight's - then he started descending the stairs leading to the ground floor, where the kitchen was._

 _As he finally descended the 150 stairs - while admiring the night rays that were kissing the window frames - he noticed that down the corridor, a pale light was fading from a creak, and figured as much that Twilight studied in the night again. "Maybe I should check on her, see if she's okay?"Spike thought as he approached the study and gently opened the door.  
_

\- Twi? Are you okay?...

\- Sweet Celestia, _Twilight yelped._ You scared me, Spike, _the lavender alicorn said as her eyes were filled with fear._

\- Sorry for that, Twi. I wanted to make sure you're okay, _the small dragon said._

\- I'm fine, Spike. I'm just studying The Great History of Equestria...

\- At this ungodly hour, Twi? I know you study a lot during the night, but it's still not good for you, _Spike shook his head._

\- You're right, Spike, I should be resting, and I will, I promise! I need just two more hours and I'll be done with this, _Twilight said as she looked to the dragon with worry._

\- Please, Twi, I'm saying that just for your own good-

\- Yes, and I know that, but please, let me finish studying, _Twilight insisted._ Good night, Spike, _the alicorn said as she gently pushed Spike through the door and closed it behind him._

 _"Why do I feel like she will sleep in the study - again - ? It's already common habit for her to just dooze off in the study after a long night's study. I know the Princess pressures her to know a lot of things, but even she would ask Twilight to rest well..." The dragon went down to finally quench his thirst with a small glass of water, and then back to his bedroom, where he cuddled in the small basket Twilight designed for him, while the Alicorn was still deep down in studies._

 ** _Many hours later..._**

 _The sun was slowly rising, as Celestia cradled him while whispering "Sun, sun, hear my plea, rise above all of Equestria", and then the sun went on following his course. The rose-like colour of the sky when the sun was rising impressed the sun diarch - after all, it was indeed a miracle of nature, this intriguing mingle of the azure blue and golden - and it was a view leaving out hopes, dreams...plans for the future, at least that was what Celestia thought it meant. However, their entire world was soon going to come crashing down, and the sun would no longer be the moral compass of Equestria...  
_


	2. Chapter One: Emissary of Omens

_The rays were spreading all over as the horizon expanded in infinity - it was a landscape worthy of Maneet's artistic flair - and truth be told, there were some ponies that had a better view of it. The pegasi of the Cloud Valley always woke at the same time the sun was rising, all of them except for one pegasi mare - Rainbow Dash. She would always still sleep a bit more on her bed of clouds, dreaming about the Wondercolts, but her dreams were cut off short by the sound of a morning horn - morning horn she agreed with as well - which made her jolt from the bed. "I hope somepony will come with the genius idea to take down this horn...at first it looked like a good idea, but to be honest, this is the greatest nuisance ever in the history of Equestria."_

 _Below the clouds, the sun was gently awakening the inhabitants of Ponyville, its' rays illuminating the small windows of each house - the sun's gentle light basked deep within the forest of Everfree as well, where the shaman zebra, Zecora, lived. She would always leave her house early in search for herbs and enjoy the beauty of light as it descended down to the fallen leaves - and today she had Fluttershy's help as well, because the timid mare felt a bit more at ease around the zebra.  
It seemed like everyone was ready to begin a new day - everyone except one Princess. Twilight Sparkle was soundly asleep in her castle's study, surrounded by thousands of books, mountains of papers and ink spilled on one side of the study's desk. Spike would usually come and wake her up, but this time even the little dragon was so tired - and you can imagine Twilight's surprise when somebody else than Spike woke her up. _

\- Twilight? Hey, sugarcube, you here? _Applejack asked as she creaked the door of the study, trying to do as little noise as possible._

 _As the orange-colored mare entered the study, she wasn't shocked to see the mess the whole room was in, but she was definitely shocked to see Twilight this messy - her mane was all over the place, her front legs were just flat parallel on the desk, and she was sitting on her rump, her hind legs tightly kept around her body. It was a sight even most serious ponies would leave out a chuckle to, but Applejack was concerned over something important - it was written all over her face. "Ah don't care, messy or not, ah need Twilight", Applejack thought as she gently nudged one of the Alicorn's wings and then waited for something to happen - after a good five minutes wait, a shuffle of wings was enough sign to know Twilight was waking up._

\- Mornin', sugarcube! I see you've been studying all night, as usual. In spite of what we tell ya, you still stay the night out - ya wanna be like Owliscious?

\- Spike, I've been studying all night because I want to be prepared for Princess Celestia's next assignment. You know I'm taking these seriously, _Twilight said groggily as her back was turned._

 _"Even in that state, she still insists to be logical enough", Applejack thought, only to catch up a rather annoyed tone from Twilight:_

\- And since when are you calling me-, _Twilight turned to look behind her, but when she saw the orange-colored mare, she immediately voiced out an apology._ Oh, I'm sorry, sorry, Applejack. I didn't know it was you who came by this morning - it's usually Spike the one who wakes me up.

\- Ah'm okay with that, Twilight, _Applejack said as she smiled patiently._

\- What are you doing in here, though? _Twilight asked as she looked at Applejack with curiosity._

 _Being the logical mare she was, Twilight immediately formed a few deductions off Applejack's state - "definitely panicked, it must something important..." - and she was convinced of that when Applejack told her Pinkie Pie had gone missing. Normally, Twilight would freak out, but for some reason she remained perfectly calm, as she needed some answers before jumping to conclusions._

\- Well, when did this happen?

\- Ah...She usually comes by to see me, and when she didn't show up after two hours, I began to panic! And after a few moments of thought, I paused on you - if there's one mare in Equestria that can solve mysteries, it's you, Twilight.

\- I'm quite flattered, Applejack, but I'm no Sherlake Hooves. However, I think it's a simple case...

 _After a few minutes to prepare, Twilight and Applejack made their way towards the Cupcake Corner, only to see that Applebloom, Fluttershy and Sweetie Belle were working their hooves off as to keep the sales going. Twilight simply figured that Fluttershy was there to aid them, and the Alicorn noticed that the shy mare was a bit afraid:_

\- T-Twilight, I hope you can find her, b-because Applejack was really concerned over the matter - she came to me t-this morning.

\- Nah, no worries, we have Twilight Hooves on the case, _Sweetie Belle remarked in amusement over Twilight's thoughtful face._

\- Flattered, but I am nothing like him. Applejack, have you thought about going to her house? _the Alicorn asked._

\- That's where ah was going to go if ah didn't find you, Twilight, _Applejack admitted shamefully._

\- Very well, let's go to Pinkie's house - it's the last place we can look for her.

 _As the two mares were approaching Pinkie's house, they could hear a lot of yelling, thrashed things - well the kind of sounds that usually put anypony in high alert - and ran to the front door, busting it in the process, only to see Pinkie Pie gasping for air, as if she fought with someone just before. "At least she's alive," was the thought that crossed Twilight and Applejack's minds, but before either could say a word, Pinkie turned to face them - a creepy smile was plastered on her face, her eyes were glowing red, and the voice of their friend was completely changed:_

 ** _Amor late adest in damnis, diu exspectari unum potest, viae cordis malae sunt eundae._**

 ** _Iens in tenebris, volitans expandit alas suas nocte, habet vos salit constrata_**

 ** _Ibi montium magnitudine a nobis lumen averti solis, et ita noctem videri._**

\- Who are you, entity? _Twilight asked as she shot a furious glare, her horn alit with Alicorn magic._ And what have you done to Pinkie Pie?!

\- My name is of little importance. I am here to convey a message.

\- What message? What is it about?

\- **Sol omnia regit, bellum se ipsum alet, periculum in mora...Caelestia...**

\- What? The Princess is in danger? _Twilight's expression changed from furious to afraid, as she imagined in a split second what she'd do if the Princess was in danger._

\- Answers will come. Or not. That solely depends on you, Twilight Sparkle.

 _The air seemed to be a lot lighter, and Pinkie's creepy smile was gone - it must've meant one thing - whoever that entity was, it didn't want to harm anyone, and Twilight left out a breath she must've been holding for some time. Pinkie Pie, on the other hoof, was very confused as to why the two mares were in her house - she didn't worry in the slightest about the mess, as she was by all means a messy pony. What did make her worry was the presence of Applejack._

\- Oh, my baby, I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't come to see you, _Pinkie rushed to hug Applejack, while the latter had a growing blush on her muzzle._

\- It's okay, Pinkie, ah was worried about 'cha, and Twilight helped me a lot, _the orange mare said as she gently caressed Pinkie's mane._

 _The sweetness of that scene placed Twilight almost back in time, when she was a little younger than now..._

 _'It was a warm afternoon, and I was summoned to the Canterlot Castle - it wasn't urgent, but the Princess wanted to see me. After I went through that large hall, trotted up the stairs and reached her doors, I could hear faint music from behind the door - she was sitting on her red ottoman, while listening to a sonnet of Meowzart's - the gramophone must've been very old, yet still remarkably functional in order to play and replay that particular sonnet. The rhythm was almost inviting to a dance, but how could I just ask the Princess to dance with me? Ponies would've barged in on us dancing and thinking stuff about us - not like I didn't have some conflicting feelings of my own - but I still didn't want any trouble._

 _The Princess raised her head and smiled at me patiently - I believe she figured as much the rather dansant tune of the sonnet, and the distance between myself and her diminished a lot ending with her requesting that she teaches me to dance. I think I must've stood there for some like ten minutes, because I hear her soft voice trying to - successfully though - break through my barriers:_

\- Twilight Sparkle, what has got you thinking so, my faithful student? _she asked me as I couldn't stop gazing at her beautiful magenta eyes._

\- I-I was just trying to figure it out if I can try it on the piano, _I stammered, as a small blush formed on my muzzle. I couldn't stop myself!_

\- My dearest student, you are aware that, as a Princess, you will have to dance at the most important galas. And, you'll have to do it with a special somepony, _the Princess added, trying so muh to keep her composture. And I could see a faint blush growing on her face..._

 _The rest of the day was so awkward, as we were practising for hours on end, until at one moment, I recall that we tumbled one on top of the other - and to be honest to myself...she was beautiful. Maybe my hormones were in lead then - but even now, I feel that this emotion I have in my heart is not just something, because I feel it racing like a galloping gala whenever she's around me, and when I can't seem to take my eyes off her...'_

 _It must've looked weird for Pinkie and Applejack to see Twilight so zoned out, so the pink mare got the courage and prodded one of the Alicorn's wings - Twilight jolted at the touch and then figured out - they were looking at her for a long time._

\- We were starting ta worry, sugarcube. You zoned out for like...uh, fifteen minutes? Does that happen often?

\- N-no, I was just reliving a memory... why do you ask?

\- No reason in particular, _Applejack laughed._

 _But Twilight was focusing on the warning given by the entity. Danger was ahoof and she was the only one able to stop it.  
_


	3. Chapter Two: Conflicting Feelings

_"Some enchanted evening, when you find your true love,  
When you feel her call you across a crowded room,  
Then fly to her side and make her your own,  
Or all through your life you may dream all alone.  
Once you have found her, never let her go."_

* * *

 _Five days - and nights - have passed since the incident with Pinkie Pie, and Twilight studied very, very hard to make sure she can figure out the message the entity was addressing her -_ **sol omnia regit, bellum se ipsum alet, periculum in mora...Caelestia -** _one thing was certain, it foretold a war, and that it was perilous for Princess Celestia. "I will make sure you will be safe, Princess," Twilight was steeling herself as she read book after book, in her attempts at figuring out the entire message. But then again, one Alicorn can bear as much, and she was yawning already - after the last book,_ **Shiladar's Ancient Syllabus** _, she decided to call the study off and get some sleep, so Twilight laid her head against the study's desk._

 _While she was making her way to dreamland, another day was awakening the citizens of Equestria - and one particular dragon. Spike stretched himself out and smiled at the beginning of such a beautiful day - the birds were chirping loudly and merrily, and he could see from his window the beautiful garden Twilight would tend to - in the days she wasn't busy studying her rump off. He thought that maybe Twilight had finally called off her studies, and perhaps find her awake this time, so he descended from his room towards the main hall, where the study was, only to notice the door creaked again._

 _"Sweet Celestia, she is - **still** \- studying at night.", he thought, noticing through the crack the purple coat of the Alicorn, and heard a few whimpers from her, "danger...won't allow anypony to harm her..." Spike instantly assumed she talked about Princess Celestia - and then he took the decision to summon the sun diarch in here, "if there's anypony who can kick some sense into Twilight, it's gotta be the Princess - almost everyone tried talking Twilight out of studying so late at night. But nopony's words touched Twilight's heart better than hers." and grabbed a parchment along with some ink and a quill.  
_

 **Dear Princess Celestia,**

 **This is Spike writing. I'm sorry for the rather hasty and uncourteous manner in which I write this letter, but this is about Twilight. She has spent more than five days and nights studying, trying to figure out a danger - that's what she told me one day - that hangs over Equestria. I thought maybe your Highness can be the pony she needs right now. Could you please come by?**

 **Humbly thanking,**

 **Spike.**

 _The small dragon then blew a green flame over the letter, and hoped that, despite the rather expeditive nature of the letter, the Princess will actually reply. Twilight's welfare was important to him - and he'd soon realise that even to the Princess - because no later than ten minutes, he burped out a letter bearing the seal of the sun diarch. He gently opened the letter, and was smiling at the gentle reply the Princess sent.  
_

 **My faithful subject Spike,  
**

 **It is wise of you to bring to my attention the late and strange hours Twilight Sparkle studies. I have repeatedly asked my student to ease off with her studies - for this reason I have decided to hold the Grand Galloping Gala tomorrow evening - in hopes of keeping peace with every nation surrounding Equestria. I hereby invite Twilight Sparkle to the Gala, and she is allowed to bring a date if she desires so - and my invitation extends to the other Element-bearers as well.**

 **As for the matter of the danger, I will arrive personally to discuss this with Twilight Sparkle - please let her know I shall arrive in the afternoon.**

 **Princess Celestia.**

 _Spike was relieved, as he paused over the last line of the letter, that the Princess did have some spare time to come here and see what troubled Twilight - after all, Twilight wasn't just the Princess of Friendship, she was still Celestia's protége. Little did he know that his letter awoke some conflicting feelings Celestia had in regards to the purple Alicorn - but nevertheless she did not refuse Spike's request - and then the small dragon went down to eat some breakfast.  
_

 _After two hours of good sleep, Twilight awoke, groggily, surrounded by the same view each day - mountains of paperwork, ink spilled all over, books flewn open here and there - and she noticed that the sun was already up. "Ngh, I should probably stop waking in here every morning, Spike is surely worried about me-", Twilight was thinking as the dragon's voice called out to her:_

\- Twi? Are ya awake? _Spike was creaking the door, only to notice Twilight was still laying on the study's desk, eyes wide open, and he didn't even flinch at her messy state - or the state of the room itself._

\- Yes, Spike, I'm awake, _Twilight said as she picked herself up and started cleaning the room, while looking at the small dragon at times - she noticed that he was looking at her with an intent to say something, but he was dawdling on it._ What do you want to tell me, I can see it's on your mind, Spike.

\- Well, Twi, I-I was worried about you and how exhausted you seem to be after each day and night of study, s-so I took the liberty to summon Princess Celestia.

\- Sweet _Celestia_! I'm not ready with my thesis yet, I have to research that, I have to-, _Twilight began to frantically speak, almost remaining without air as she did so._

 _-_ Calm down, Twi, she's coming here because she wants to discuss things with you, _Spike said, his eyes following the panicky Alicorn._

\- CALM DOWN?! You tell me to calm down when the Princess arrives HERE?! You have no idea what danger she's in-! _Twilight roared at the small dragon in front of her, only to freeze as she heard a familiar, gentle and yet authoritarian voice._

\- Pray tell, Twilight Sparkle, what danger am I in? _Princess Celestia said as she looked at the scene with curiosity._

 _The frozen Alicorn could barely muster any intention to move, yet the mannerisms got the better of her - she immediately turned to the sun diarch and bowed - while trying to say anything, but all she could utter was:  
_

\- P-Princess Celestia?... _Twilight's shocked face was still there, examining the white Alicorn mane to hooves, and the Princess was still smiling the way she always did._

\- I arrived earlier than you might have expected _, **my little pony** , she teased as she gently hugged the purple Alicorn._

\- Spike, _Twilight said as she turned to the small dragon that courteously bowed before Celestia_ , could you go check on Rarity while the Princess and I discuss? You're free to spend your time up until the evening, but please be back by then, _she gently teased the small dragon._

\- Sure, Twi, _Spike said as he bowed again towards Celestia and then rushed to leave the room._

 _Twilight's heart was now galloping in the presence of the Princess - part of her wanted to shield her from the danger she was warned about, yet the logical side of her dictated that the Princess should know the danger she is in. Twilight left out a heavy breath, keeping her head low, aware that the white Alicorn did not lift eyes off her - on the other hoof, the Princess was conflicted herself, as she could not stop from engraving in her mind Twilight's delicate curvature, the gaze the young Alicorn would often bestow on her, everything that made Twilight what she was today. The silence and the rising tension between the two was almost visible, you could cut with a knife through it, and after so many moments of silent hesitation, Twilight gathered her thoughts and broke it all:  
_  
\- It-It's a danger I'm currently trying to figure out, Princess, _she paused, almost careful to choose her words right_ , it...it involves you, in some ways. And I-, _Twilight seemed to choke on her words._

\- I know that your intention is only to protect me, Twilight, but surely you know I'm no stranger to risks and fear, _Princess Celestia said as she noticed the way Twilight was shifting from hoof to hoof._

\- I-I know, Princess, but...I can't help but think back at the moment you were beaten by Chrysalis, and...I-I am afraid, _Twilight said, hesitation in her voice, and finally finding the courage to look up at the Alicorn before her._

 _Purple eyes met magenta, and that look enough was letting Celestia know that Twilight's fears were too real, and nopony could banish them away - she'd often remember the look of worry Twilight was giving her that day, a look of worry, and fear - and, as she took in the beauty of those eyes, Celestia smiled graciously to Twilight, pausing to gather her own thoughts._

\- Twilight, _the sun diarch began as she approached the purple Alicorn_ , whatever danger would be befalling me, or Equestria, I know you'd be able to figure it out - but please, for my sake at least, do not exert yourself day and night into studies. I have decided to hold the Grand Galloping Gala earlier this year, and it will start tomorrow evening. You and your friends are invited, and can bring dates if you desire so, _Celestia said as she gently hugged Twilight._

\- A date, Princess? Truth be told, _Twilight trailed off_ , I haven't had a date in years - since I broke up with Flash Sentry, _she added bitterly_. My heart wasn't in the right place when I dated him, and I didn't feel any real excitement when we spent time together. It was a failed experiment, _the purple Alicorn said as she looked away from the princess._

\- Oh, Twilight, I am sure some lucky stallion would dare to ask you out, _the Princess said as she looked away, a blush forming on her face._

\- Princess, I-I would rather spend the evening with you, discussing whatever topic you'd want, _Twilight said, her eyes beaming at the prospect._ And maybe I get to learn something more about diplomacy, _she added._

\- Twilight...I don't know what to say, this is not the first time you've asked me such a thing, _Celestia said as she looked in surprise to her protége._

\- I know, Princess, but I'd feel better if I'd learn more about diplomacy..., _Twilight added as she smiled._

\- Very well, Twilight Sparkle, you will be allowed to stay with me at the Gala tomorrow evening. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a sun to lower, _Celestia added as she trotted off towards the doors of the castle, opening them with her magic and then flew off in all of her majesty._

 _The breeze was gently caressing the white Alicorn's feathers - and she felt quite grateful for having to leave - it was too dangerous to remain, because had she acted on her instincts, it would've ended in disaster. She could notice houses, ponies, grass, beautiful blooming trees as she flew by them, but the moment she arrived in the airspace of Canterlot, she decided to rise a bit further in the clouds, so she is not noticed. One alicorn caught her attention though - it was Luna, sitting in the gardens with somepony - but she couldn't make out who said pony was and truth be told, she had enough on her plate for the day and landed safely into her quarters._

 _Meanwhile, as Celestia was flying above their heads, two ponies - an Alicorn and an Earth pony - were sitting in the gardens as they were discussing a very-very important matter: one of the heart. The Alicorn in question was indeed Luna, but the Earth pony who stood beside her was Fluttershy - the latter conflicted over her feelings for the beautiful Alicorn Princess of the Night and a certain draconequus, Discord - Luna did all her best to reassure her she wouldn't be disappointed over whomever she would choose._

\- Thy fear is so silly, dearest Fluttershy, for thy matter of the heart is simple..., _Luna said as she gazed in the shy mare's eyes._

\- N-no, it's not, Princess Luna. I really am confused, and if-if I invite you, Discord will feel strange, and viceversa. It's...a dillemma, as Twilight likes to say, _Fluttershy added as she couldn't always keep her eyes off the night diarch._

\- Fluttershy, I don't say I knowst matters of the heart, though the choice is simple. Chooseth who your hearth lov'st most than ever in this world.

 _But one's matter of the heart is never solved - well, unless one gives in to said matter - and this was going to be the first test of Twilight Sparkle, as well as Fluttershy._

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, I made a Lunashy? or Flutterluna?  
I have no idea what's the name of this pair, but I will probably stick with it as per suggestion of Alpha Cat (thank you for your review, by the way!)**

 **If you guys want to see your favourite parirings, you could drop them here and...I'll see what I can do?**


	4. Chapter Three: A Night and Day's Enigma

_"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,  
I love you simply, without problems or pride:  
I love you in this way because I don't know any other way of loving."_

* * *

 _That evening was indeed fruitful for at least the two mares sitting one next to another in the blooming garden, and it was going to be an eventful one for young dragon Spike. For you see, he completely forgot he had to return to Twilight's castle, because he talked to the white unicorn that was the Element of Generosity - Rarity - as he was also helping her out with the last chores of the day. He was doing this for at least three months, in pure secret, and each time he returned at the castle he dreaded any chance encounter with Twilight, lest she'd question him about his whereabouts. However, this almost-night was different, for he noticed that the study was closed and there was no light in the hall at all - it could mean just one thing, that something went down as he was absent. He slowly crept up the stairs, afraid he would meet Twilight somewhere haunting around the castle, only to freeze in place as he heard soft snoring from Twilight's bedroom - he must have stood there for three minutes, before imagination got the best of him and decided to peek through the bedroom's door. In his mind, he imagined that Twilight must've finally got the chance to stay with Celestia, but as he took a closer look, in the large lavender bed adorned with a white lace canopy stood a cuddled purple Alicorn, whose breathing was rhythmic. Moonlight shone so beautifully over Twilight's shape, and Luna sensed someone was disturbing the young Alicorn's sleep, so she dropped in a gentle manner from the moon, carefully and silently landing on the balcony of Twilight's private chambers._

 _In the darkness, the night diarch saw the shadow of a familiar dragon, and figured the latter's intentions far too well - he was about to yelp in fear, when Luna silenced him with a spell. She then gestured to Spike that he hops on her back - an invitation he was about to refuse, when she cast a glare at him, prompting a fast reaction from Spike, eventually - and after that, Luna trotted to the balcony, opened her majestic wings and gently flew away from the Friendship castle. She was frowning at the way Spike acted right there - and wanted to find out a place out of earshot for everypony - so she could properly have a talk with the young dragon, while Spike was trying his best to hold on Luna's back, his eyes widened in shock that he couldn't hear his voice anymore. "Why did she do this to me? What did I do?!" Spike was asking himself in his thoughts, as Luna kept scouting for a place to land - until at last, after twenty minutes of flying straight in the chilly air of the night, she dashed towards the ground, prompting Spike to tug tighter on the Alicorn's back._

 _It was a beautiful clearing somewhere far-far away from Ponyville and Canterlot alike, somewhere close to the Yakistan kingdom, and when she realised that Spike was still holding on, the darker-coated Alicorn ordered him to get off her back, her muzzle still keeping that frown. Spike then figured it was something bad - very bad - if it took one of the Princesses to talk to him, and as Luna raised her silencing spell, he could only utter a tiny "I'm sorry, Princess", but Luna wasn't at all pleased._

\- Young Spike, what were thou thinking, in your imagination? Thou thought of catching your best friend in the act? _her eyes were glinting with disgust._

\- N-no, Princess Luna, I..., _Spike began to trail off under the threat of that glare._

\- Thou have been careless. Imagine if somepony would catch you and Rarity - I knowst how you dream of her, _Luna said._

\- Please, d-don't tell Twilight I'm actually courting Rarity! She would be mad if she found out we are more than just friends without me telling her, S _pike said, a blush forming on his face._

\- The night is the time for secrets, love and everything one's heart desires. Thou need not fear- but thou need to knowst that Twilight hast to come out to thee in her own terms. Thou hast not thought about my sister as well. Thou think it is easy for them to show their love, _the night diarch said as she contemplated the very constellations of Twilight and Celestia on the nightsky._

\- I'm sorry for my shameful intentions, _Spike said as he left out a sigh of relief in the process._ I was a bit hoping that Twilight will finally be happy...

\- Ah, she will, young Spike. Thou must not rush - remember that the Gala starts tomorrow evening, so thee can do the right thing for yerself, _she said as she teleported back the young dragon in his chambers, while she flew back into the the moon she was so fond of patronizing._

* * *

 _The next day proved to be full of unexpected stories and events - this time, Twilight felt like she didn't get enough sleep that night, and Celestia's words did soak in the young Alicorn's heart, so she decided to lazy out until the afternoon. At the very same time, Spike was still rummaging the thoughts of the other night - he did not sleep that peacefully - because Luna's words kept ringing into his head, "_ _thee can do the right thing for yerself", and he was about deciding whether or not to come clean towards Twilight. But even this plan was going to go wrong, for he did nothing else until the afternoon - it sure isn't healthy to chew on thoughts for so long - then again, he managed to help Twilight ease out on herself, with a hoof from Princess Celestia as well, for whose presence the purple Alicorn was grateful for:_

\- Good afternoon, Spike! _Twilight said as she peeked through the door of the small dragon, that was still caught in his battle of wits.  
_

\- Huh? What? Oh, good afternoon, Twi, _he greeted absentmindedly._

\- I guess I should thank you for calling the Princess the other night - she helped me out see I was struggling too much, and that I haven't really spent good time with my friends. Perhaps, with the Gala coming ahoof tonight, I might get to talk with them, while learning more about the mysteries of diplomacy from Princess Celestia, _Twilight began saying in an enthusiastic voice, her eyes glinting at the very image of herself along with the Princess, and with her friends._

\- That's really, really cool, Twi, _Spike answered, as his mind was still focusing on the other night._

\- Spike, are you okay? It isn't quite like _you_ to zone out like this - what in Equestria is plaguing your mind in such a day?

\- Uh, _Spike replied after a moment of hesitation, looking at the concerned Alicorn before him_ , it's nothing. Nothing at all! _he chimed with a small grin on his snout._

\- Are you one-hundred-percent positive it's nothing? _she asked him as she tilted her head._

\- Y-yeah, Twi, nothing to worry about! _Spike said as he descended from his bed._ I'm so hungry, I want to eat something..., _he added as he patted his belly._

\- Well, fine, if you say so, _Twilight finally caved in, and she saw a look of relief on the small dragon before he dashed out of the room._

 _"Wonder what the buck is up with him, cause he's **never** this thoughtful, and he wouldn't lie to me through his teeth. Either someone kidnapped Spike, or that thing is a Changeling", Twilight thought as she gritted her teeth - the last time a Changeling crossed her path, it ended with said Changeling being defeated by her willpower, cunning, and enormous aide from her friends - but this time the Alicorn's reasoning was a bit far-fetched, if not quite wrong at the time, for the dragon was his real self - only that he was carrying a huge burden - his love for Rarity. She then went to rearrange the study - for the umptenth time - and then trotted off in a hurry to prevent the danger that Rarity was in, or so Twilight thought._ _"If he dashed to the Carousel Boutique as always, I will find him and confront him there," was the challenge Twilight was thinking about as she furrowed her brows in ire. She would send the Changeling into the depths of Tartarus itself if it managed to avert her spells, or worse - hurt the Princess - because even then, she would brave the gates of Tartarus for the sun diarch. "When did I start to think as a hero and a lover at the same time," she mentally cursed herself for the blush that was starting to grace her muzzle, "maybe it runs in the family", but just as she reached the boutique and was about to enter, her ears perked up and froze at what she heard from a window that was opened:  
_

\- Spikey-wikey, I know you want to tell Twilight about us, but do you think it's wise? _Rarity's voice was heard._

\- Why do you ask me that, huh? I've been pining for you since forever! I'm not going to kick it away like it's nothing, _Spike's voice replied, a hint of irritation in his tone._

\- It-It's not that, but I heard through the grapevine that Twilight likes mares, a-and I-I thought it could be m-me, _Rarity stuttered, a sigh leaving her breath._

 _Outside, Twilight was still in shock, and prayed to every force above that Spike would not tell Rarity what he knows - or he guessed - "sweet Celestia, I hope Spike w-won't say a word if he knows, or guesses something about me..." and continued to listen in to the conversation:_

\- Nah, Twilight would tell me if she had any preference. Last I know she was dating Flash Sentry for like, two years maybe? Ponies hear all sorts of stuff through the grapevine so, I don't believe half of the stuff said there, _Spike's voice said as Twilight could hear him exhaling in relief._

\- Well, fine, but if you find out, please do tell me. I promise I won't say anything to anypony, I swear, _Rarity said in panic._ I would only congratulate Twilight for her conquest, if she has or will have one, _her voice continued in a sincere tone._

 _"So, Spike wasn't at all kidnapped or changed - he was just worried on how I'd take the news of him being with Rarity, Twilight mentally chuckled. Anyway, I must get a dress for the Gala tonight. It will be nice, I can be sure - Rarity's sense of fashion is quite unique", the Alicron finished thinking and lit up the door of the boutique with her magic. Spike, shocked, was sure Twilight must've figured it all out, and slumped to the floor with a frown on his snout - only to rise his face in surprise as Twilight walked past him and straight to Rarity, whispering something in the white unicorn's ear. Rarity then snorted a gentle laughter, and she lit up her horn to bring out materials needed for Twilight's dress._

\- Twilight, _Spike said as he meekly approached the Alicorn, who was currently sorting out the materials,_ a-are you mad at me? You know, for hi-hiding it? _he added as sweat formed on his forehead._

\- No, Spike, _Twilight replied after a moment of pause,_ I'm not. I'm glad for you, _she added, a tone of honesty in her voice._

\- I-I was about to invite Rarity to the Gala t-tonight, _Spike added as he stuttered, blushing, while the unicorn nodded silently._ I'm really, really glad you're not mad.

\- I would've been mad if you'd pick someone you did not care about, _Twilight said, unaware of the ache filling her heart._

\- Gee, thanks Mom! _Spike teased, knowing all too well Twilight's fury._

\- Hey, I want the best for my son, _the purple Alicorn teased back._ And he picked out the best of the best, _she added as a small grin graced her muzzle._


	5. Interlude: Between Tales and Truths

_There's a time when tales become truth,  
And truth becomes a tale..._

* * *

 _After the matter with Spike and Rarity was solved, Twilight took the time to make sure the white unicorn got the full details over the dress she wanted for the Gala - but as she intended to walk away from the boutique, her eyes landed on a beautiful dress and something about it made the lavender alicorn look at it almost transfixed. Rarity must've noticed the way Twilight zoned out, for she giggled softly and gave a few details about that particular dress:  
_

\- Oh, that dress? That dress is a custom, somepony asked me to take all the time I need to do it. This morning I added some finishing touches to it, _Rarity said as she looked over the magenta-colored dress, adorned with a few sparkling diamonds and threads of lace carefully sewn, making sure all the refined details are well._

\- It...It..., _Twilight stammered, at a complete loss of words for it._

\- It's so beautiful, isn't it? _the white unicorn giggled._

\- It has the colour of... **Princess Celestia's eyes...** , _Twilight noted._

\- Oh, darling, you know the Princess is inseparable from that regalia of hers, _Rarity said._ Anyway, thanks for coming by - and let Spike visit me more often, will you? _Rarity added as she opened the door of her boutique with her magic._

 _In truth, Rarity was keeping the Princess' appearance a surprise for Twilight, as per the sun diarch's request - Celestia wanted to surprise her would-be-mate with such a well, celestial look, and even Spike was aware of what Rarity was doing. To be honest, whenever Twilight looked in the Princess's eyes, she felt herself surging with calmness - but Spike quickly reminded Twilight they had to go - and she reluctantly agreed, opening the door of the boutique with her magic. Trotting away, she couldn't stop imagining a lot of things about the Gala tonight, while Spike was looking at the other ponies, who seemed rather busy and quite happy about the event organised tonight - the common chatter and light banters fiiled the air, but Twilight was too busy on thinking what to do at the Gala.  
_

\- So, Twi, are you happy that things sorted out in the end? _Spike asked as he looked at the purple Alicorn._

\- Yes, Spike. I was acting on a rather stupid reasoning when I walked in the boutique, I thought you were kidnapped or replaced by a Changeling, when I saw you that thoughtful. I was about to burn your tail to a crisp, _she said awkwardly._

 _Spike left out a hearty laughter at the thought that crossed Twilight's mind - but he knew her too well and the thought was indeed serious in her mind - so he figured that, had it been true, she would've really acted out on her fury. He knew far too well that Twilight would go to Equestria's ends and beyond for her friends..._

\- But if it was about the Princess, what would have you done? _he asked, knowing the soft spot Twilight had for the Princess._

\- You promised me you won't tease me anymore about this, _she said as a blush was forming on her face._ You know what I would've done _._

\- Yeah, probably, _Spike said jokingly only to have Twilight shoot a glare as he smiled sheepishly._ Sorry, sorry, I won't get on your nerves, Twi.

 _Twilight's blush was still there, and she felt the need for a travel above the clouds - while ponies were mostly busy with their things, she could notice a few looking at her in curiosity - and a flight was good enough to calm down the nervousness that was slowly arising in her veins. Asking Spike to hop on her back - to which the latter noted it was the second time flying on an Alicorn's back - she began running to gain some speed before opening her wings to rise above the ground, and no sooner than two minutes, they were aboveground, basking in the fluffiness of the clouds. Her training with Rainbow Dash was surely paying off, and Rainbow was indeed a determined sportspony who took everything seriously, even if Twilight often wished her flight would retain the grace of the Princess she was. During the flight with Spike, the Alicorn lost control a few times - approaching dangerously to the ground - before steeling herself into flying higher than she could, so one pony could think she was training in her flight alone. Spike was yelling in fear a few times, warning Twilight, but after a good half hour's tour of Ponyville's airspace, the Alicorn aimed to land on her balcony with enough grace.  
However, her attempt at landing ended up in a huge crash as both she and Spike tumbled in her room - Spike was kissing the ground with fervor, thanking Celestia that he escaped with nothing than a few scratches here and there - and Twilight laughed off her failed attempt, while looking for something very important for another night, her favorite book. It was **"1001 Tales of Saddle Arabia"** , a book she used to read stories from to Spike, in his infancy.  
_

\- Oh, Twi, you still have that book? Please, can you read me that story...ah, what was it's name, _he tried to remember in agitation as he sat on the floor, next to Twilight._

\- I'm trying to remember its' name too, Spike, _she said as she was gently, but rapidly looking for it._ Ah, there it was! "The Tale of Silver Saddle", right?

\- Yup, that's the one! _Spike smiled gleefully as he drew nearer to the Alicorn._ Remember when you used to have a fez on your head when telling me the story? _he chuckled, faintly remembering a red fez Twilight would wear each time she read the tales of Saddle Arabia._

\- Pfft, Spike, _she laughed,_ I don't even know where I put the fez, but I guess I can try a searching spell, _Twilight said as she lit up her horn with a faint purple ray._ Ah, there it is! _she exclaimed as she dusted off the fez and placed it gently on her mane._

 _The fez looked like it had seen better days - but Twilight felt extremely proud wearing it - she enjoyed very much the role of storyteller, and imagining she was in those times in Saddle Arabia definitely opened up her horizon in the magic of words, friendship, and slowly, love. Spike was looking at Twilight with excitement, as she began reading in her soft voice, used mostly for storytelling:  
_

 **'Twas a beautiful night in the town of Bagdadell, and as usual, sultan Shareyhar was eager to hear the tales of Shahrizade, the beautiful slave with red mane and cream-coloured skin. He recounted this was the seventh night of her tales - and she was definitely nitpicking his interest with each night that went by - the thought of executing her was slowly drifting further and further away. As he was eating his dinner, the grand vizier Mustafim announced her - Shahrizade knew how to make herself beautiful, and he was definitely enraptured by the mare's appearance. Shareyhar gestured for her to come close and eat some dinner with him...  
**

 **\- My dearest sultan, I trust I can begin a different tale for tonight, Shahrizade began, her brown eyes instinctively looking in the sultan's black ones, hoping to get his attention.  
**

 **\- Do begin your tale, beautiful Shahrizade, the sultan said with a gruff voice.**

 **\- Tonight's tale is called..."The Tale of Silver Saddle", began Shahrizade with a soft, yet melancholic voice.**

 _ **This tale begins in the time of the great caliph Harkoun al-Redshid, may the gods bless his reign, when the bravest of ponies were adventurers, seeking the thrills of life beyond the borders of Bagdadell. This was the case for a young noblemare, by her name Silver Saddle. One might wonder how did she manage to reach such a powerful position being a mare - but she was the direct descendant of Rigilus Saddle, the previous chambelain at Harkoun's almighty court - and while the caliph's decision of setting a mare in the droves of power did surprise the noblecolts across the lands, Silver Saddle did manage to prove her worth as the caliph's right hoof.  
**_

 _ **One day, Harkoun decided to disguise himself, just to see how the common ponies were thinking about his right hoof - and he also summoned Silver Saddle to go along with him in this trip - not before advising her that some ponies might not agree with the views of the caliph. He knew this far better than anyone, for most of his chambelains knew that their leader enjoyed hearing common talks over important decisions - and not once did the caliph bring justice towards common folk that never thought His Highness would know about their woes. Silver Saddle was curious too, and while she knew that the nobility did not welcome her so well, such a journey of knowledge was sure to please her inquisitiveness:**_

 **\- Your Highness, I'm not quite certain the common folk really talk about me,** _ **she said in a meek voice, while shamefully meeting the caliph's brown eyes.**_

 _ **-**_ **Silver Saddle, your father was wise during his time as my personal chambelain. He had a true flair of knowing much more than me sometimes - and it was from him that I understood how important it is for a royal figure to learn descending into a commoner's hooves. I do not say everyone will be happy with my decisions, but alas, one's rule is founded on good and wrong decisions sometimes,** _ **Harkoun al-Redshid said as he placed a fake beard over his snout and covered himself with raggedy clothes.**_

 _ **He then asked Silver Saddle to disguise herself as a common mare, leaving her black mane down and dressing herself into some raggedy clothes as well. While they exited the castle's huge doors, he advised her not to betray her true identity at any costs - to put it in the sovereign's words, "if they knew their leader is going to check on them everytime, I would not be able to catch them in their wrongdoings." - and all the chambelain mare could do was nod courteously.**_

 **\- If you ever need to address yourself to me, I am, for today's visit, "Sharuk al-Rid", while you will be "Reva", understand?** _ **the caliph asked Silver Saddle as she looked in his eyes with complete puzzlement, but nodded nonetheless.**_ **You will be my loyal assistant, as we are two travelers coming from the distant lands of Parshia, if anyone asks you what are we doing here.**

 **\- I think I understand now, Sire. But please, do remind me if I'm going to feel pressured at all by this novelty,** _ **Silver Saddle smiled sheepishly.**_

 **\- Of course, chambelain. Now, let us see what the commoners are up to...**

 _ **As the two disguised nobilities were heading towards the town, they could see various traders with their goods lined up, yelling for attention like "bread, fresh bread for sale" or "fresh fruits, straight from the land of Anugypt!" and Sharuk, alongside Reva have stopped next to the merchant that called out about his fresh fruits - a stallion with white hair, a black turban and somewhat elegant clothes.**_

 **\- Salaam, good sir,** _ **Sharuk greeted the merchant.**_

 **\- Alekum salaam, sir. Are you looking for some good fruits? Straight from Anugypt, I trust this with my life!**

 **\- What do you think about caliph Harkoun al-Redshid, good colt?** _ **Sharuk said as he began paying for two red apples that caught his eye, while Reva was silently watching him.**_

 **\- Oh, may the gods bless his reign. I have heard that he chose a young mare for his chambelain - though I do not see mares with good eyes in positions of power - the stallion added, I must admit she has proven her worth. So, anything else catching your eye, good sir?** _ **  
**_

 **\- No, thank you, these two apples are all I need,** _ **Sharuk nodded as he gestured for Reva to follow him.**_

 _ **As they entered a small inn in the town, the caliph and his chamberlain were looking for a reserved table - and somewhere in a dark corner, there was enough silence and nopony was in earshot. Silver Saddle felt proud that someone was agreeing with the caliph's decision, but Harkoun al-Redshid knew that they got lucky with this one.**_

 **\- Silver Saddle, you know it was a lucky talk this one, am I correct?**

 **\- Sire, I know, but I feel that even Anugypt finds me worthy of the decision you have bestowed upon me.**

 **\- Let us have a drink and go further in the town. The day is still on,** _ **the caliph said as he rose from the table and gestured for some drinks.**_

 **\- So, Sharuk,** _ **began Silver Saddle,**_ **are we going to find someplace to stay for the night? I think our visit here is quite a short one, as you told me.**

 **\- Yes, we will, Reva,** _ **he added as he began drinking.**_ **But nevertheless, I hear only good talk about the caliph - he must be a very good leader.**

 **\- Aye, good sir,** _ **said the bartender as he poured some more drink in their cups.**_ **But I don't think he did right by placing that mare as his right hoof. Mares usually want more power as it goes on, and if she overthrows the caliph, there will be blood to pay for this.**

 _ **-**_ **Why are you so rude towards mares,** _ **Reva began.**_ **T** **hat is like saying a mare will overcome a stallion in their house, which is-** _ **, but a silent glare from the caliph stopped her.**_

 **\- Ah, my apologies. I did not want to come off as rude, but I can't deny the fact she's not going to bring anything good for us.**

 **\- No worries, friend. I understand what you mean, but my assistant is quite sensitive upon such matters. Come, Reva, we have a long way to go,** _ **Harkoun said as he left a generous bag of gold coins on the table.**_

 _ **They left the inn, only to see that the caliph wasn't exactly pleased with the way Silver Saddle handled the situation - a silent yet upset glare was constantly on Silver Saddle - and the latter was indeed ashamed of her upright reaction. The caliph wasn't displeased with the fact that Silver Saddle stood up for the rights of mares, it was the wording of the whole situation, and he thought very carefully before he said anything.**_

 **\- Look, Reva, I agree he was a jerk,** _ **Sharuk said as he tried to fit in with the crowds.**_

 **\- I'm just glad you came and stopped the whole deal. Mares are really not well treated by some stallions,** _ **she added.**_

 _ **The caliph decided that it was enough for the day - if they had another encounter of this sort, Silver Saddle could just deconspire their identities - and looked at the sun shining above the town, contemplating the beauty of nature for a moment. If only he could hear more about what the folks think of his choice..., but then again, Silver Saddle was still half-happy about their small adventure. And so, the two made their way back to the castle in the utmost secrecy, and changed back into their day-by-day attires - but it was obvious that Silver Saddle was not pleased with such small adventures. True, it helped her see that not everypony was happy with her master, but she wanted more from life than just handling court duties and making sure her decisions were not affecting the caliph's. A greater adventure was what she needed...**_

 _ **The next day, Silver Saddle made her way towards the caliph's chambers, her mind set on going for an adventure that was about to change her life. Harkoun al-Redshid, as usual, was meditating over the things that happened yesterday, and he wasn't really startled when he heard the doors creaking. He turned his eyes towards the armored chamberlain, and an idea was running through his head, "is she going to leave the lands in the search of adventure?", idea confirmed by the steeled gaze of the black-maned mare before him.  
**_

 **\- Your Highness-,** _ **began Silver Saddle only to be interrupted by the caliph's raised hoof.**_

 **\- You want to go on an adventure, and perhaps find something else more than what you have in here? Perhaps a handsome stallion or...a beautiful mare,** _ **the caliph added as he was no stranger to such things.**_

 **\- Your Highness, but who will handle everything while I'm on my journey?** _ **she asked worriedly.**_

 **\- I will place the tasks of chamberlain to Al-ahim,** _ **Harkoun al-Redshid said, his expression still serious.**_ **Are you sure you wish to undertake this challenge?** _ **he asked the mare before him.  
**_

 **\- Yes, Your Highness. I am entirely convinced of my intentions** _ **, Silver Saddle said.**_

 **\- Very well, you have my blessing,** _ **the caliph said as he gently placed a hoof over her.**_ **May the gods favour your journey and you return safe to us.**

 _Twilight lifted her gaze from the book, as she heard deep snoring from a small dragon in front of her. Spike was well asleep, and she could only giggle at how cute he looked like when he slept. "I will let him sleep a while, he was exhausted anyway," the Alicorn thought, but she couldn't keep her mind off the story, as she knew what happened next - Silver Saddle went beyond the borders of the Habbsid Caliphate, and fought creatures like gryphons, demons and giant bear-monsters, and at the end of the story she marries Adala, a beautiful red-maned mare - Twilight couldn't help blushing at the last part, as she was reminded oddly of her own feelings for a certain Princess.  
_

 _She also reminded the day when she got this particular book..._

 _'It was a warm afternoon, that day, and I was out to see Princess Celestia - in spite of her polite refusals that she will have some guests over tonight - and while that still looks so stupid, in this moment, back then I was just a growing filly and knew very little of diplomacy's ways. I remember meeting two earth ponies that had a crescent moon on their attires - one was a stallion with blonde mane and brown coat, while the mare was lilac in her coat and had a purple mane - and both looked like some sort of important ponies. I feel so ashamed now that I bumped into them so uncourteously, as I wanted to reach the throne room as fast as I could._

\- Watch out, young one, you can get hurt _, the lilac-coated mare said to me._

\- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, _I said as I hung my head low._

\- It's okay. What's your name, little one? _the brown-coated stallion asked me._

\- I'm Twilight Sparkle, the Princess' best student and protege, _I replied._

\- Oh, we're delighted to meet you. I am Amira, _the lilac-coated mare said, bowing her head._ And next to me is my husband, Haakim.

\- Wait, are you from Saddle Arabia? _I asked, in curiosity._

\- Yes, yes, indeed we are, _Haakim replied. I see you're looking at one of the books in my saddlebag, miss Sparkle, he added as he noticed the transfixed expression on my face I must've had._

\- Yes, it looks pretty old and beautifully adorned. What is it? _I asked, the desire of knowledge filling me entirely._

\- It is 1001 Tales of Saddle Arabia, _he added as he gently pulled it out of his bag, and I picked it in my magic._

\- Can I keep it, so I remember meeting you today? _I asked, excited at the prospect of reading these ancient stories._

\- Yes, of course you can keep it, my faithful student, _Princess Celestia's voice rang from behind me._ Distinguished guests, I gather you have already acquainted yourself with my protege?

\- Indeed we did, your Highness, _Haakim said._ You have chosen a very inquisitive pupil, may her studies be enlightened and her path steady.

 _I'm still quite embarassed by that day...'_

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

 _She wasn't so sure if she could handle this. It was a difficult thing to do - to break the heart of a friend - especially when said friend had invested some time in having feelings towards her. She sighed, looking at the horizon before her, unsure of what to do - and then somepony, or better said, some zebra came to her mind. "Perhaps Zecora can help me sort this out...", she thought as she trotted hastily towards the small cottage of Zecora the shaman zebra, who loved to enjoy the stillness and peace of the Everfree forest's depth. She knocked with her hoof at the wooden door, but as she got no answer, she decided to take a peek at the windows. Zecora wasn't in her house, and knowing her, she was again herb-hunting for some potion of hers. Deciding that there was no way she could wait for the zebra here, she went through the common paths she knew Zecora went on in her hunts, while asking the animals about her whereabouts. It was important that this talk happened now._

 _Zecora, on the other hoof, was looking carefully for some feverfew, hawthorn, marigold and sage, and while the usual rustling of the forest did not bother her, the noise was getting somewhat aggravating. She could only think that something must've scared the animals - but no predator was really around in the forest of Everfree - with the rare exception when changelings would use the forest as a cover for their invasions...but even so, there was no real reason for the animals to be so noisy. As she placed some leaves of sage in her saddlebags, she could see in the corner of her eye something pink, but chose to disregard what she saw, looking for some leaves of hawthorn. The cream-coated mare was relieved to see the zebra in this part of the forest - and while the shaman acknowledged her presence, it was obvious Zecora wasn't in the mood to talk. "This potion must be really urgent for her if she doesn't even greet me," the mare thought, only to be contradicted after a few minutes of silence, as the zebra turned to face her.  
_

\- Ah, it is just Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness / Who does not say anything, out of shyness, _Zecora said.  
_

\- I'm sorry, Zecora, I wasn't sure if I could even interrupt you. You were pretty absorbed by the herb-hunt..., _Fluttershy trailed off._

\- Do not fret, young one / The hunt to end has come, _Zecora replied._ What is the matter / That makes your heart pitter-patter?

\- I...I have to discuss a...rather difficult i-issue, _Fluttershy stammered._ I have...t-this friend...

\- This friend is good / Or has he the seeds of evil to root? _Zecora asked._

\- He's...w-well...reformed. A-and...maybe he paid me a-a lot of attention. He is n-nice but...

\- Thou must be talking about Discord, / Whose crimes are on a permanent record _, Zecora frowned._

\- Yes, it's him...b-but I don't really like...like him more than a friend. He m-must have read too much into...my p-polite replies, _the faded-pink mare replied as she struggled with her thoughts._

\- Thou must speak with him / Even if he acts by a whim, _the zebra shaman said as she hugged the shy mare._

\- I hope he-he will not destroy everypony's life for this..., _Fluttershy said, worriedly._ I will go find him. T-thanks, Zecora! _she added, trotting away._

 _The shaman zebra could do nothing but shake her head and hope that the draconequus will understand the real meaning of love someday, and she went on picking the last herbs she needed. In the meantime, Fluttershy galloped through the forest, trying to find Discord - wherever he was - until she reached a beautiful field, full of red, white and yellow flowers that was also home to a small, fresh river that flowed from the mountains. She stopped to look at her reflection in the water, and wonder how could she break the news to Discord without breaking his heart in the process - after all, he was representing Chaos, and one wrong move was enough to make him lose control - and she didn't want Twilight and the others to blame her for Discord's evil deeds. Fluttershy began to cry, and she left tears to run down her snout, softly whispering how sorry she was for everything. She failed to notice that next to her, the draconequus she was looking for gazed at his own reflection in the water, worried about what could've upset his friend so.  
_

\- Fluttershy? Are you alright? _Discord asked as he looked at the crying mare next to him._ What happened?

\- Discord, be-before I tell you, _Fluttershy said between sobs,_ pr-promise me you won't get mad.

\- Whatever would I be mad for, my friend? _Discord asked, puzzled, knowing his own conflicting feelings towards Fluttershy._

\- I...I know you are nice and...kind...and do a lot of nice things for me, _Fluttershy began_ , but the tr-truth is that I don't feel the same way you _might_ feel, _she added, afraid to look at Discord's eyes._

\- Ah, so that was all about, wasn't it, _he laughed gently._ I admit, I had _some_ feelings...I still do, but...I do not want them to come between our friendship. And besides, I don't want to go back as a statue. It's far too much for my old bones, _he added jokingly._

\- You aren't mad that I'm...not loving you the way you expected? _Fluttershy asked, struggling with the words._

\- Fluttershy, how could I _ever_ be mad at you or any of your friends? You have helped me change - well, in some ways you have changed me more than the others did - and besides, at some point or another I knew there might be someone else to catch your attention, _he nudged the creamy mare._ Now, wanna tell me who's the lucky guy, _he paused,_ or is it a lucky girl?

\- Discord...! _Fluttershy choked out as a red blush formed all over her face._

\- I'm curious, Fluttershy. As your _friend_ , I want to make sure you made the right choice, _he said as he summoned a coconut and began drinking the milk within._

\- F-fine, but d-don't tell the others just yet, _Fluttershy pleaded him._ I've been in love...for some while...with Princess Luna.

 _Discord was indeed caught up by this shocking news, as he snorted the coconut milk off his nostrils and looked at the mare before him with big eyes, able to utter only a few words:_

"I KNEW YOU HAD IT IN FOR ROYALTY!"


End file.
